ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Irodzuki Tingle no Koi no Balloon Trip
| genre = Adventure | modes = Single-player }} is an adventure video game developed by Vanpool and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo DS. It is a sequel to the game ''Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland and was released in Japan on August 6, 2009. As with its predecessor, the game focuses on Tingle, a character from ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. Overview The game's storyline starts with an ordinary 35-year-old man who watches a direct sales program on television and orders a book said to make its readers popular among women. When the man opens the book, he gets sucked into a picture book world. In this world, he becomes Tingle, wearing a green costume. Tingle meets three characters that accompany him on his journey to escape the world: Kakashi the scarecrow, Buriki the tin robot woman, and Lion the lion. These characters are inspired by the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodman, and the Cowardly Lion from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, respectively. The player has to solve many puzzles that require use of the different abilities of Tingle's three partners. Kakashi lacks intelligence, but is small and therefore able to get into small places. Buriki is very intelligent, but heartless, and can cleverly solve puzzles Tingle's other partners can't. The party's last member, Lion, is more powerful than the other two partners, but cowardly. Many of the actions in the game are performed via the stylus. Another central gameplay element is the romantic interaction with five different female characters. The player has to find the right words during the dialogues and to give Tingle's love interests the best fitting items to win their favor. This is necessary for continuing the adventure. To complete the game, Tingle must have some degree of a relationship with all of the girls. Unlike its predecessor, Irozuki Tingle no Koi no Balloon Trip is completely touch screen controlled, except for a small dungeon mini-game segment, in which a control pad may be purchased. Development Irozuki Tingle no Koi no Balloon Trip was developed by Vanpool, the company that also created Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland. A first hint at the game appeared in an issue of the Japanese magazine Famitsu published in June 2009. It contained a teaser advertisement depicting a tiny picture of Tingle along with a line of text saying Yōsei? (ようせい?, lit. "Fairy?"). On June 12, 2009, Nintendo opened a teaser website, hinting at an upcoming Nintendo DS game starring Tingle. Another issue of Famitsu published in late June revealed that actually two Tingle-centric titles were teased, the DSiWare application Dekisugi Tingle Pack and the Nintendo DS game Irodzuki Tingle no Koi no Balloon Trip. The latter game was released on August 6, 2009 in Japan. The game received an English fan-translation patch that was released on December 31, 2017. Reception Famitsu awarded Irozuki Tingle no Koi no Balloon Trip a score of 34 out of 40. It was the 9th best-selling game in Japan during the week of its release, selling 33,498 units. The following week it placed 9th again with 17,956 copies sold. In August 2009, the game sold 70,544 units in total, placing 10th in the Japanese sales charts for that month. Notes References External links *Official website Category:2009 video games Category:Adventure games Category:Fantasy video games Category:Oz (franchise) video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS-only games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:The Legend of Zelda video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Single-player video games